


December 10

by VR_Trakowski



Series: Advent 2015 [10]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Advent Calendar, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 02:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5400254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VR_Trakowski/pseuds/VR_Trakowski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a time for everything.  Sometimes two times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	December 10

**Author's Note:**

> Explanation [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5333558).

The familiar wheeze and grind was softer, as if somehow the need for quiet was understood.  When he opened the door, no one was stirring…not even a mouse.  

He looked around.  The artificial Christmas tree was clearly not new, and the cramped flat smelled of suppers past and stale cigarettes.  But the decorations were cheerful, and there was palpable hope in the limp stocking hung over the radiator.

He tiptoed down the hall to the smaller bedroom.  It was cluttered with clothes and toys, many of them a violent pink.  The chair was piled high with plushies, and a medal on a faded ribbon hung over the frame of the mirror.  

Someone was sleeping in the bed; only a tuft of blonde hair was visible outside the duvet.  The sight made him smile fondly.  

He retraced his steps, fetching out what he’d brought to prop it carefully next to the battered tree, and grinning at the thought of the bewilderment and delight to come.  

The door shut tight behind him, and very shortly faded away, leaving only an imprint in the carpet.  The Christmas lights flickered silently over the red bicycle waiting for morning.   

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a fan of New!Who, but that particular line supports a theory I've held for at least a couple of decades...


End file.
